Hunger Games Merciless
by JusVeer
Summary: Let the 109th annual Hunger Games Begin as we take a look through the eyes of District 1 Female Diamond Gloss
1. PrologueDiscription

Hunger Games Merciless.

Story of Diamond Gloss

Age: 17

Gender: Female

District: 1

Hunger Games Number: 109

 _ **I will put all notes at the bottom of the page and in bold and Italics like this.**_

 _ **This will updated whenever I get a chance to.**_

 _ **When this story is done then I will get on to the District 1 male then District 2 female and so forth.**_


	2. Reaping Day

_**Notes: This is Diamond Gloss' story. Let's see how she competed in these Games. This is told in first-person.**_

Today is reaping day and I've just been selected to be this year's female tribute for District 1. How great is that! I spent my entire life working for this, all 12 long hard years at the training centre finally add up to this. I am so excited. I'm finally going to bring home a victor to this so called "Career District," and to bring back its ruthlessness. It was plagued with pretty boys and girls obsessed with fashion. I on the other hand have the aggression and the merciless attitude that you need to win the Games. I wait for my mother to bring me my reaping day clothes. After about half an hour she finally comes up the most beautiful outfit I've ever seen. It consists of blood red leggings(accidental or not it's pretty funny), the brightest white on a skirt looks so good. The tank top is also white, but over top of it I'm wearing a blue denim jacket with my blonde hair done in a simple ponytail. To top it all of some simple black dress shoes. Now we're at the reaping as they call out who is being reaped I simply just call out "I volunteer as Tribute!" So then I walk up on to the stage and watch who volunteers to be the male. It is my schoolmate Richmond Hill, but everybody just calls him Rich. So with that we are brought on to the train with our mentors. Nia Shine from the 99th Games and Geo Glimmer from the 100th Games. As we depart for the Capitol we have a nice chat about with District will be slaughtered first.

 _ **Notes: Hope you are enjoying so far. I think I reinstated the fierceness and the aggression all Career Districts should have. Please remember to follow and like for new updates and content. See you next time,**_

 _ **Jus.**_


	3. A Day In The Capitol

_**Notes: Hopefully you all like Diamond Gloss so far. I think that she is a good starting point for me. If you want to have some of your tributes in this story I will be taking suggestions. Not all of your tributes will be used and no PM tributes will be accepted. Only review tributes. Enjoy reading.**_

The train only took us half an hours to get to the capitol, on the train I got to know Rich and he's an alright guy. Rich looks like the average 16 year old, but he is ripped. Like, I mean pecs, 6 pack abs, biceps, triceps, you name it he has worked it out. We arrived at the Capitol but we're not even allowed in the training room! This is an outrage! I must have the time to train or else I won't win! Well whatever, I'll wait for tomorrow. The Capitol Food is pretty much the same as District 1. Some of the outlier Districts are so amazed by the food here but it's nothing really. So after a dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, a salad, and for desert ice cream, I went to bed. So the next day they already set my clothes out, woke me up and even laid out breakfast. I put on my clothes, It was a simple Under Armor tank top and training shorts. I ate about 10 pancakes, 5 sausages, and downed 6 glasses of orange juice. Now it was time for training. I first went to the bow and arrow station because it was my signature weapon. After getting a couple of perfects I went to the knifes. After all if there are no bows there will always be a knife. Plus, using a knife is not that hard. I think I will grab a bow for long range and a knife for close range. I got a couple of perfects and some goods. I think will go to the plants and herbs to distinguish nightlock from blueberries. I saw in some practice footage at the academy I saw some girl named Cinder eat some nightlock and die on the spot. So I can now tell the difference between semi-poisonous mushrooms and completely lethal mushrooms. But not night lock, I guess I will have to do that in my own time. Now it's the end of training and some dumbass ticked off the game makers and now they are doing evaluations tonight and releasing our training scores tomorrow. So tonight I will be evaluated on knifes and archery. I did perfect on archery and perfect on knifes. My score was a well deserved 12. The outlier districts score's were usual, except one person form 8 scored a 10. I'll have to kill him first. So now we are going to the parade and I got the same outfit I got on reaping day. Interesting. The parade went really well. I rallied up about 150 sponsors and after the interview another 200 more. Today went well, tomorrow we are heading out into the arena.


	4. Day 1

_**Notes: Hopefully You guys are enjoying It so far, from now on it will be the same style of writing like in 500 Years Of Penance mixed with some real story for each day. So see you at the end of the chapter, Jus.**_

As we slowly rise into the arena something feels wrong… Like something big/bad is going to happen. As we have risen into the arena I see a massive problem. The mythical deep dark woods vibe is happening. I see no sources of food and water other than the influx at the cornucopia. I can't see any mutts yet, but we all know that's soon to change. After I start talking a little trash to the girl beside me, the countdown starts. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Let the 109th annual Hunger Games Begin! I quickly run into the corn, I see before me a serrated dagger. I pick it up and behead the girl from 3. I see some arrows beside a bow, I pick them up and quickly shoot down the boy from 12 running away with a pack and lots of food. I see the boy from 8 and the girl from 5 struggling for a bright orange pack with the number 1 on it. "Must be for me," I said. So I run up and end both of them with a single stab. Then as all of the cannons blast and the blood bath comes to a close, we(meaning the careers) collect the remaining stuff and gather it around the camp. We have the only known food and water sources in the entire arena. So the hunting groups are Me and Stone Mine and Rich with Rocky Barbosa stay guard. We say we will hunt tomorrow let the runts think they have a chance then kill them. So for now we set up a watch guard and because I'm not on first I get to bed. **End of Day 1.**

 **Dead:**

 **24: Ele Wire D3 Female Killed by Diamond Gloss D1 Female**

 **23: Coleman Hell D12 Male Killed by Diamond Gloss D1 Female**

 **22: Anchor Hook D4 Male Killed by Stone Mine D2 Male**

 **21: Bar Ley D8 Male Killed by Diamond Gloss D1 Female**

 **20:Tech Board D5 Female Killed by Diamond Gloss D1 Female**

 **19\. Maggs Fish D4 Female Killed by Juniper Cole D12 Female**

 _ **This is the end of the first day. Hope you enjoyed**_


End file.
